circus_trip_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kid
Kid '''is one of the protagonists of Circus Trip, acting as the tour guide after the Counselor's death. Appearance Kid is the stereotype of the 'Bacon Noob', with the Pals hair and the classic, free outfit that most new players wear. He's also the only character to have his face expression change based on his dialogue/context of the situation apart from Counselor and the Detective. Personality Kid is very brash and immature, due to his age. He tends to wear happy and jolly expressions for the first half of the game, but by the end of the game, he's seen to be at unease. Kid's seen to be quick on his feet at times, at the waterfall or at the cabin. But, he's also prone to being distressed or hysterical after being exposed to a stressful situation, for example, at the campsite or at the cages. Circus Trip '''Camp & Thunderstorm Kid waited at the entrance of the campsite to greet the players with the Counselor. When the Counselor prepared to tell a story, one of the players stopped him, suggesting that it may be 'cursed'. To this, Kid called the other player a loser for objecting to the story. The other player calls him a 'baconhead' right before the guidance counselor breaks up their fight. Midway through the Counselor's story, he noticed the water gallon leaking and immediately alerted the Counselor to it. The Counselor threatens to 'feed him to the animals' if he lied, before realizing that it is leaking. He immediately gets to filtering river water, warning the kids to behave while he's gone. While the Counselor is gone, Kid immediately begins to worry over his absence. A thunderstorm immediately strikes, leaving everyone to run from the thunderstorm. During the middle of a lightning strike, the tents got lit on fire from the lightning and the fireplace got its fire blown out. He was in hysterics after the whole incident, as the Counselor returned after getting attacked by wolves. He comforted Kid, and proceeded to take everyone to the circus for shelter due to the current condition of the campsite and the bus. Deep Forest The kids sneak into the forest with the worried Guidance Counselor, as they reached a field filled with bear traps, with some traps being already activated. Kid's ability to be quick on his feet is demonstrated at the bear traps and if the wolves came out to attack them. If one of the bear traps is activated, the wolves will be alerted to the sound and will chase after the survivors for a minute or so until the waterfall. At the bridge, Kid will hesitate to cross it due to the shaky structure. When he does decides to cross it, the bridge ironically collapses beneath him causing him to roll down the downward slope, leaving him unscathed. Everyone jumps down after him, and they all reach a waterfall. After crossing it, either everyone will hide from the wolves (if the bear trap is activated) or will be stopped by Ranger Brooks. (if no one steps on the bear trap). Either way, everyone will make their way to the circus. Circus At the circus, Kid doesn't really talk a lot apart from occasionally reacting/responding to Giggles' joke. After the pie obstacle, however, everyone got knocked out and woke up at the riverbank. They watched horrifyingly as the Counselor is torn apart by Giggles. Clown Alley Kid is locked up in a cage that eerily resembles a lion cage, as he awoke to Giggles' taunts. After he left, Kid asked for everyone to release him from his cage. After getting released, the kids makes their way to the 'attic' in an attempt to get away from the guard. He is seen panicking at this stage most of the time, due to the recent events. One of the players gets the idea to drop the sandbag, so, the guard is knocked out by it and they immediately moved to find the exit. But they were stopped by a hostage, who begged them to either rescue him or mercy-kill him (to put him out of his mercy). Kid decided to rescue him, as he claims to know his way around the circus. The hostage takes a breather before bringing the kids to his old cabin.. Cabin After a while, they reached the cabin, which is now a crime scene due to the hostage's disappearance. The hostage (who's revealed to be Ranger Tim) goes into the cabin and uses the radio to call 911 to rescue them from the park (whose name is revealed to be Portwood Park). The 911 dispatcher tells them to immediately barricade the doors to hold off the clowns. This proved to be futile, however, as they all broke into the cabin to ambush them. Kid begged the clowns to leave them alone, as the Giggler immediately locked the kids up, before taunting them once again, talking about how he's forced to 'eat their soft, tender flesh'. Briefly, during his monologue, the Ranger woke up and proceeds to attack the Giggler. Kid unlocks everyone's chains with the circus key, as they all rushed into the basement in one last attempt to escape the Giggler.. Basement Kid closed the metal door after they entered the basement, as they remarked on how Giggles got too comfortable living at a crime scene. Depending on whether or not Ranger Brooks is alive, a park-wide evacuation alert can be heard from a radio there announced by Ranger Brooks. Kid will shout at Ranger Brooks to save them, as he says he'll 'buy them some time'. If he's not alive to make the evacuation alert, the game'll proceed like normal, and Giggles will start breaking down the door. At which, everyone is forced to cross the pipes to get away from him as Ranger Tim shouts at them to not look down while doing the obby. After crossing over the pipes, Ranger Tim and the kids reach the cabin, as they all immediately rush in and grabbed every weapon. If Ranger Brook is alive, he'll come to stun the Giggler before getting knocked out himself. If he's not alive, then the Giggler will have to be stunned by the players. For a while, Kid will wander around the square with a weapon, before the SWAT team arrives. After they arrived, everyone entered the van, as the Giggler tries to attack them one last time by shaking the van angrily. Credits At the credits, Kid will be briefly seen at the Counselor's funeral and mentioned at the credits.. Trivia * There's a slight chance he might accidentally fall off the pipes during the obby and die. * He was planned to be able to die at any time (at any chance), but due to the fact that Kid carries every dialogues/situation, this has been rendered impossible. Quotes "YEAH YEAH ME TOO, I'M SO HYPED! ''��"'' "Stop being such a loser name! ''��" * ''"Look who's talking BACONHEAD!" ''-The Player responds * ''"������''COUNSELOR!!!! PLEASE TELL name! TO CUT IT OUT BEFORE THAT LOSER GETS IT! ��''" ''- Kid responds back humorously. ''"I'm scared!" * ''"Come on, the waterfall is right down this hill!" ''-Guidance Counselor * ''"AAHHHHH!!!' ''-Kid falling with the bridges. * ''"OH NO, KID!!!" ''-Guidance Counselor jumps down. * ''"Welp, that hurt." ''-Guidance Counselor after falling * ''"I was fricking scared sir! ''��" - Kid ''"How many clowns does it take to explode a cannon?" ''-Giggles * ''"I DON'T KNOW! HOW MANY??!!!" - ''Kid * ''"One." ''- Giggles Category:Characters Category:Major Character